Your's Forever
by We're All To Blame
Summary: Deidara's SO sad that only ONE person can cheer him up-the very person who caused it! First one-shot, please read and review but I'm not going to force you.


Yours Forever

Yours Forever

Summary: Why is Deidara so sad that nothing and no one can cheer him up?  
Warning: Yaoi, suicidal thoughts and "attempts" and fluffy flashbacks don't like don't read!

Deidara drifted to his room without properly processing where he was going. The other Akatsuki members let him pass with only a shake of their heads. He had been like this since he'd heard the news.

Deidara collapsed onto his bed and stared at the bed next to his. It was unkempt and had little kunai and shuriken printed on the bed sheets. It was as if a child with only a faint dream of being a ninja shared with not an Akatsuki leader.

In other words, it was nothing like it was before the tragedy.

The bed before had always been perfectly neat, and meticulously made. The bed sheets were black with red splattered over them, as if someone had taken paint and thrown it onto the sheets. Spare wood stood in the corner with dignity only Sasori could make possess.

Puppets were in the closet, even still to this day for Deidara had not allowed the rest of the Akatsuki to drag them away like garage sale item; not precious pieces of Danna's art.

Deidara's side of the room had consisted of pictures of his home village and family. Blue paint with gold sprayed onto the walls, much in the way of Sasori's bed sheets (Danna had accused him of stealing the idea many times, at which Deidara only laughed). There were also piles of clay wrapped up everywhere.

Sasori complained about the mess everyday, but Deidara had always known Danna wouldn't have his unspoken uke any other way. He had made that excruciatingly clear the day that he "confessed"…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Deidara was hiding from Sasori's wrath. Apparently he'd made him mad again. He wasn't sure a rage, but somehow he'd caused it. Then a lightbulb turned on: maybe he should ask Danna why he was so angry with him. **_(A/N: Duh!)

_**He came out of the closet and it wasn't long before he found Sasori…looking pissed. **_

_**Deidara opened his mouth, but was silenced as Sasori pressed his lips against Deidara's.**_

"_**What the hell, un?" Deidara questioned when Sasori pulled himself away. "Oh my god, un. Are you blushing, Danna?" **_

_**Sasori's face had become as red as his hair, and was getting obviously darker. Then they heard a happy squeal.**_

"_**SASORI AND DEIDARA SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"**_

_**They turned blushing furiously to see Tobi snickering at them- with the rest of the Akatsuki behind him. **_

"_**You know," Sasori whispered in Deidara's ear, "it doesn't sound like a bad idea." **_

"_**Shut up, un!" Deidara flushed a darker color as the three idiots he hated most, Kisame and Hidan and Tobi, created catcalls, howled and cooed.**_

"_**Alright, finally!" **_

"_**Can we watch tonight?"**_

"_**Aww, look at the sweet lovebirds! They're sooo cute!" Tobi squealed again.**_

_**Deidara and Sasori flipped off their "fans" and happily retreated to their shared room.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Deidara had never been happier than when he was with Sasori. Now he was never more depressed or lonely thinking about him. The world was darker, colder, less like a home without Sasori, his light and love.

He wanted to be with his Danna so much. His _new_ (Deidara loathed, detested, and despised the word) partner didn't understand, would never understand. Tobi had never suffered so great a loss. He was completely alone now. No one knew how much pain he was in. Even with Kisame, who had recently lost Itachi, it was not the same. Kisame hadn't loved Itachi like Deidara had loved his Danna; he refused to acknowledge anyone could.

It had been overwhelming apparent that Uchiha Sasuke was Itachi's brother when Deidara had first set eyes on him. Even now as Deidara was fighting him, he could see that, like his brother, Sasuke was an amazing ninja.

As the fight wore on, Deidara could tell that there was only one way to try to defeat him. Blow him up.

Deidara also knew that if he tired to get away himself, Sasuke would follow and the attempt would be for nothing. But did he _want_ to get away? No. Maybe he would be able to become a piece of fleeting artwork like his Danna.

As the clay bird began to show signs of an explosion, a new thought occurred to Deidara. He was right in his theory about artwork, for his Sasori was gone forever, never to return. Sasuke noticed the signs and slipped away, unnoticed, a split second before the thunderous boom was heard. Deidara smiled a sad smile as the little clay bird ceased to exist.

Deidara found himself, unhurt and in no pain, walking down a path with people playing on the side of the road. As he walked on though, he realized they were parts of his life. He experienced severe déjà vu as he watched himself battle with Sasuke.

He went on a ways further, and laid eyes on someone he thought he'd never see again.

"Sasori no Danna." He breathed.

"Deidara." Sasori smiled.

Suddenly, without his consent, Deidara felt tears well up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Danna. I should have been there with you. I'm so sorry. I…"

"Shh." Sasori was right in front of him now. He lifted his hand and wiped the tears from Deidara's face. "There was nothing you could have done. But there _is_ still something you can do for me _now_. Would you?"

Deidara's eyes widened. Something he could do for Danna? He voiced his answer. "Anything."

Sasori smiled at his lover. Already he missed him, but he knew what he had to do. "You're not dead yet, Deidara." The blond man was shocked and began to protest, but was silenced as Sasori raised his hand.

"I don't want you to die young. I _need_ you to go back. Please." The last word was almost pleaded.

Deidara felt his heart break for the second time concerning Sasori. What could he do? Leave for his Danna…or stay with him for himself? After a few torturous moments of conflicting emotions ambushing his already aching heart, he looked up with a newfound determination in his eye.

He had made his decision.

Deidara awoke to blinding light stabbing at his eye giving him an excruciating migraine, and accenting the pain he felt all over his body.

As his eye adjusted to the light, it dawned on him that he was in the hospital-and not alone. Various members of the Akatsuki surrounded his stiff bed.

"S-Sasori?" Deidara mumbled in his dazed state.

The Akatsuki members exchanged somberly surprised glances. Kisame was the one to speak.

"Deidara…Sasori's…dead." He ventured cautiously; the Akatsuki remembered _too _well what happened the last time Deidara was told his soul mate was gone. They were taken off guard for the second time that day as Deidara smiled sadly.

"Danna." Deidara gazed out the window, off into the depths of the galaxy, away from everyone and everything except for his Sasori.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**For you, I will go back. I'm only afraid you'll forget about me, un." Deidara expressed, sadly. **_

"_**I will never forget you," Sasori whispered as Deidara began to cry, "I love you."**_

"_**I love you, too." Deidara managed to choke out as Sasori began to fade away…**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Deidara smiled gently. _Sasori_ was right. Art was eternal, and his Danna was a masterpiece, destined to spend eternity in his heart forever.

A/N: Short and fluffy, I know. But please leave a review to tell me what you think of my second Naruto fic!

: )


End file.
